Unlikely Lovers
by Siha
Summary: He is the master assassin. She is the master thief. Two worlds apart but they still cross each others path and fall in love. A/U One-Shot. R&R.


**A/N: So, I started working on this and worked on it madly for a few hours. This is what ended up happening. I'll be working on it more if you guys like it enough. Please leave a review so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks guys.(:**

* * *

_Thane_

Thane first met Kasumi Gato on accident. She had just joined our crew and he had never met her, they bumped into each other when we both left our rooms headed towards the mess hall for dinner."My apologizes." he said watching her stumble against the wall and regain her balance. She looked up at him from under her hood and smiled,

"It's quiet alright." she said quietly as she inclined her head at him and continued on her way.

That was how the Master Assassin and the Master Thief met.

The next couple times he saw her was usually during crew meetings, it seemed they never were able to go on a mission together but it didn't bother him, he'd rather talk to her privately instead of yelling at her through gun fire. She never said anything, just watched everyone closely from under her hood, like she was hiding from something or someone. On closer inspection though he noticed that she and him were a like. He kept myself apart from the others because of what had happened with Irikah.

Had she lost someone close to her? Were they simply using their defensive mechanisms so that they couldn't, no, didn't want to open up to someone else? The pain of loosing the one you love is great. Feeling the same pain twice would be beyond the pain of death. He was...intrigued by this woman and was determined to find out more about her. Maybe he was being silly, childish at the least but there was something about Kasumi he was drawn to, like a moth to a light he couldn't help but not want to be in her presence.

_Kasumi_

Kasumi could feel Thane's eyes watching her though she pretend not to acknowledge it. Why did he have such a curiosity with her? No one had looked at her the way Thane was, not since Kije...Kasumi involuntarily shook her head to rid herself of the memories that haunted her daily. She stole a glance at Thane to momentarily look him over.

He wore his usual tight black outfit that agreed with every toned bit of him. His glossy green skin shined in the light and she swore he met her gaze with his blank endless stare and the corner of his lip twitched upward into a smile. Shit. Caught red-handed. She inclined her head in recognition and he did the same clasping his hand behind his back.

_Thane_

Kasumi was looking well today Thane thought to himself. Her black outfit suited her well, hugging at the curves of her hips and emphasizing her breasts. He had never found them appealing but after months aboard a men-filled crew and late nights of skillian-five poker with them had convinced Thane otherwise. Although he could only see her luscious lips with the interesting purple mark he knew that from under her hood she was watching him carefully, studying him silently like she did with everything else.

He desperately wished to see the face that she concealed from the world. He smiled briefly as she realized he had caught her staring at her even from under her hood Thane could tell by her simple body movements that she was watching him. He inclined his head to establish a footing and when she nodded her head in recognition he mouthed 'I wish to speak with you' from across the room. No one would have noticed the twitch of his lips but Kasumi was trained enough to decrypt what it was he had said.

He watched as she hesitantly looked over her shoulder towards the door and together both of them carefully made their way out of the meeting unnoticed. The swish of the doors effectively cut off Shepard's voice. Thane turned towards Kasumi who sighed, put her hands on her hips and brushed her bangs to one side, a habit Thane had recognized she did when she was nervous.

She then spoke, "Yes, Mr. Krios?" inquired Kasumi. When Thane didn't reply she added "Why do you look at me so curiously?" tilting her head to one side she waited for his answer. Thane reached out and grab her hand turning it palm-side up tracing the lines on her hand with a finger. He cleared his throat and finally said, "I've never met anyone quiet like you."

_Kasumi_

Kasumi could feel the blush creep across her face. Ah, hell. She motioned to turn away from him, run, hide, anywhere that she could escape him but he held fast to her hand and with his free hand gripped her forearm and pulled her against his chest, his other hand released her's and rested on her cheek his thumb softly caressing the smooth skin along her jawline absently. Kasumi felt herself grow weak from his touch as well as his strong hold he had around her waist. She felt she could just relive herself of her stress and body entirely and he would be there to catch her, to hold her. How was this man awakening such feelings she had thought she left buried in the grave along side Kije?

She parted her lips to speak but he moved closer, lips brushing against her ear as he whispered softly, "Do not turn from me Kasumi Gato, you are so very beautiful." he said gently and the tears stung at her eyes. "Thane-" she willed herself to speak but her voice would not come to her. She hugged into his arms, his embrace around her grew tighter as she cried.

"I'm here for you."Thane's voice broke through her sobs as he gently brushed her tears away his other hand ran down her back soothingly. "I too, know the pain of loosing a loved one." he said as Kasumi looked up at Thane had looked old and sad and yet his words were wise beyond his years. "I also know it is hard to heal a broken heart alone. That is why-" Kasumi's eyes widened and a strangled gasp escaped her throat at his next words.

_Thane_

"That is why I want you to know I-I've come to care for you a great deal." he said calmly though inside his nerves were wrecking him and it was only his years of training that kept his hands steady. He saw her face twitch and a small smile falter on her lips and he smiled brightly as she replied, "I care about you too." Kasumi replied with a soft smile. "I've never felt affection for another species, I'm not sure what to do." Thane said looking away nervously but looked up as Kasumi grabbed his hand,

"We'll just have to figure it out together." she said leaning forward kissing his lips lightly. "Siha, I look forward to the memories." Thane whispered softly his lips brushing against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "I think my translator just glitched, what did you call me?" Kasumi asked. Thane chuckled and held her close against his chest, "Someday I'll tell you what it means."


End file.
